


Total Eclipse of The Heart

by sgtxliptonsx86



Series: Total Eclipse of the Heart [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86
Summary: Everything was perfectly in Lily McCarty’s life, she had a doting spouse and loving family, then they moved back to Forks Washington and Bella Swan literally tumbles into their lives and ruins everything.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Series: Total Eclipse of the Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142312
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Even thought this makes me nervous posting it on here, I am going to try.

Total Eclipse of the Heart  
Edward Cullen/Lily McCarty   
Summary: Everything was perfectly in Lily McCarty’s life, she had a doting spouse and loving family, then they moved back to Forks Washington and Bella Swan literally tumbles into their lives and ruins everything.  
Rated M for Adult Content   
****

Introduction:   
“Okay! What the hell was that?!” Lily McCarty asked as she folded her arms over her chest, they had just gotten home from school and Edward was being more prudish than normal. And it was upsetting Lily more than anything. She had been on edge since Alice had a vision and refused to tell her what it was. “Alice you have a vision and you can’t tell me what it is? And now Edward is acting like he has a stick up his butt again.”

Rosalie and Emmett who were standing behind Lily snickered softly. They had picked up on that too, it was like he was back to being the old Edward, the stuffy, uptight serious Edward. 

Something that he hadn’t been since he had been with Lily. 

“Lil.’ Alice started the last thing that she wanted to do was to hurt Lily, but from what she had been seeing, she was going to get hurt. And hurt a lot. 

“Don’t start that Alice. I am not a child anymore. I can handle the truth. Stop trying to protect me.” Alice and Edward exchanged a silent look, they had always wanted to protect her. “No! You don’t get to do that anymore. Just tell me the truth.” “Isabella is going to be Edward’s mate.” Alice said, her golden eyes on Lily who for her part looked puzzled. “What do you mean? Is going to be? What am I chopped liver?” 

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen that far. All I have seen is the beginning of their relationship.” “Huh.” Lily muttered as Rosalie stepped up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder. She could tell she was trying to process this all and was going to struggle with trying to find her place within the family. 

Just like she had before her change.

“Where does that leave Lily?” Emmett asked as his wife started steering Lily out of the garage to the border of the forest. 

There was silence from Edward and Alice, they didn’t know. They wanted to have the answers but they didn’t have any. 

Emmett shook his head and followed Lily and Rosalie into the forest that surrounded the house. As much as he wanted Edward happy, he also wanted Lily happy. It was leaving them between a rock and a hard place. 

Edward watched him go before looking at Jasper and Alice, “What do I do?” 

“Lil.” Rosalie started once they were deep into the woods behind their house, and her adopted sister went over to a tree and leaned her head against the tree, her shoulders trembling with bottled up emotions. 

“I’m fine Rosie.” Lily returned pulling herself away from the tree, “There was always a possibility of this happening right?” Rosalie nodded her head as Emmett came to a stop by her, his golden eyes on Lily. His goofiness being masked by his worry.

“Do you want to leave? Do you want to go to Alaska? New York? Paris? London?” “What’s running away going to do?” She asked softly, “Expect to prolong the hurt that we all know is going to happen.” “He is right, we should go somewhere.” Rosalie agreed, she didn’t want to be around Bella or Edward especially if they could out their secret.   
And her first priority was Lily and making sure she wasn’t going to fall to pieces.

“It has been a while since we have been to London.” Lily said after a few minutes, “It could be fun to go again.” “And we can go to Paris and go shopping.” Rosalie smiled. 

Shopping was one of their favorite pastimes. 

“Let’s go tell Esme.” Emmett said, clapping his hands together.   
**  
Edward was waiting for them when they came out of the forest, his arms folded over his chest and his mouth in a firm scowl. He had heard their thoughts and he wasn’t happy that Lily wanted to leave and go with their siblings somewhere. And leave him here to deal with this. He thought they had a stronger relationship than this. 

“We will meet you in the house Lil.” Emmett said squeezing her shoulder before he and Rosalie stepped around him. Rosalie slammed her shoulder hard against Edward’s as they passed. He glowered at her briefly before he turned his attention back to Lily who was still standing in front of him. 

“You are leaving?” 

“You are going to be all over Bella.’ She returned, the amount of sass that was in her voice surprised her. She never sassed him. Jasper and Emmett yes. But him she never did.   
“Do you think I wanted this?”

“No.’ Her thoughts were coming in loud and clear, she wasn’t shutting him out like she had in the past when she got upset. “I just don’t know how to handle this. This is a human girl and the way you reacted to her.” 

He had made the mistake of not letting Lily sit next to him in Biology and she had seen his reaction from where she sat behind him. 

“She just.”

“I don’t need to hear it. You need to decide what's important. Our marriage or Bella. I am not going to be second best.” 

“I know.” He said softly as she stepped forward and put her hand on his cheek. “Until then I am going to go away for a few days. Rosalie is all excited about the shopping trip.” 

He nodded his head and turned his head and pressed his lips against the palm of her hand.   
**  
“It’s not fair that you are going to Paris without me.” Alice whined coming into Lily’s bedroom and sitting on the end of the bed.

“Not my idea, Em and Rosalie wanted to get me out of here. With what is going to happen with Bella and Edward, I need to get away.” Lily answered as she finished folding a shirt up and putting in her suitcase, “I think this is the first time that you have never seen what was going to happen. And that scares me a little bit.”

“Me too.” The pixie-like woman said as she stood up and pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly, “I always know everything.” 

“I guess there’s a first time for everything.” She muttered softly as Edward came in the room causing the sisters to pull away from each other. 

“You and I are going to Alaska before you go to London with Emmett and Rosalie.”

Alice’s mouth tilted into a smirk. She saw this coming and she was glad that he was making an effort for now. 

At least for now.

**  
“What do you know about Lily McCarty?” Bella asked Angela quietly the next day when both Lily and Edward weren’t at school. 

“She is like every other Cullen. Beautiful and quiet.” She returned glancing over at the table. “She and Edward are usually attached at the hip, we think they are together like the others but we can’t figure it out.” 

Bella nodded her head and she had kind of picked up on the fact that there was something going between them with the way Lily followed Edward out of the classroom and into the parking lot. But she wasn’t able to figure them out or had she had the chance to tell Edward off for the way he acted.


	2. 2

Part Two:

It had been several weeks since Bella Swan had shown up in Forks, Washington and several weeks since any of them had seen Lily McCarty or Edward Cullen and it was starting to annoy Bella Swan more and more, she wanted nothing more than to give Edward a piece of her mind for how he reacted towards her on her first day. But with him missing so much school she was finding it harder to do so. And it was even weirder that Lily was with him. 

Maybe Angela was right. 

Maybe Lily and Edward were together. And they were all just too blind to see it. But why would he react like that when it came to her? It didn’t make sense. She was just frumpy, lame old Bella. She had nothing on Rosalie, Alice, and Lily. Still she was resolving to confront him once he came back to school. 

If he ever did.   
**  
“I hate to sound like a broken record but what are you going to do about Bella?” Lily asked as she sat up in bed, pulling the sheet tight across her body. Edward sighed and ran his hand through his tousled hair before sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn’t know what he was going to do and it hurt him knowing that he was going to be hurting Lily. 

“I think I need to try to get to know her.” Edward said after a few minutes, knowing that it would upset Lily even more that he wanted to get to know Bella. But he couldn’t get her out of his head. “If that’s what you want.” Lily’s thought called as she pulled herself off of the bed and started pulling her clothes on. 

“Lily.’

“No, Edward you are making your choice. And I am going to make mine.” She said as she pulled the baggy shirt over her head, “Rosalie and Emmett will be here tomorrow and I will disappear while you get to know her.” “That's not what I want Lily. I want you to stay with me.” “I am not gonna sit here and watch your relationship with the human unfold. I can do a lot of things but that’s not one of them.” 

“Bella.’ He corrected almost automatically causing Lily to roll her eyes and go to the closet to get her coat out of it. “Lily please.’ He started causing her to spin around and glare at him. With such fire and hurt that it sent him several steps back and he saw the effects that being around Rosalie since she was 6 years old. She never had shown this much anger before. Jasper had felt it and calmed her down but never once did she act on the anger. “No, I need to be alone.” She said firmly as she shoved her arms through the sleeve of her coat. “Lil.” The rest of his statement was cut off by her phone ringing on the table. 

She crossed the room quickly and pressed the answer button. “Hi Rosalie.”

“Damn it Alice.’ He muttered knowing that their future seeing sister had seen his decision and told Rosalie and Emmett so they were heading up sooner than they had originally planned. 

“Yes, I will see you soon.” She muttered before hanging up her phone and turning on her heel to look out of the window. 

He didn’t know if he should speak to her again or if he should just leave her be and start heading back to Forks. It would make Esme happy that he was home and it would occupy her time until the trio got back from their European adventure. And he could be free of any guilt he was feeling until Lily came back. If she came back. 

The Cullens had known for a long time that Lily had wanted to go back to Paris, maybe even stay there on a premiant basis. The only thing that stopped her in the past was Edward and their marriage. Now she may have found a way to stay and it was all going to be his fault.   
**  
Bella stared out of her bedroom window and sighed, it had been another endless day without the two missing Cullens being there. And then Emmett and Rosalie got up halfway through lunch and left and when she left school that day, the shiny red BMW was missing from its parking spot next to the car that Jasper and Alice came in. 

There was just no hope that she would ever get her answers. And she knew she was going to have to start living with it.


	3. 3

03.

“Lils.’ Edward started from where he was perched on the bed, she had been going through her part of the closet looking for items to pack. Her coat and several other items sitting on top of the opened suitcase. 

“Please don’t Edward.” Her thoughts rang loud and clear in his head, she was hurting again because of him and he hated it. 

“Please just go home. I don’t Rose or Em to take off your head for upsetting me again.”

“Lily.’ He repeated causing her to turn on her heel and look at him, her amber eyes sad. 

“You have made your choice. Go get to know her. I will be fine with Rose and Em.” She finally commented her arms folding across her stomach holding herself tightly. “I wish Alice would have gotten this vision before we got married. I wouldn’t feel like I am not just a glorified place holder. That I am second best.”

Her husband lowered his eyes to the floor and kept them there.

“That’s what I thought.” She tossed the crumbled up t-shirt she had in her hands into the hamper, “Please just go home.” There was so much hurt and pain in her voice that it made him come to a complete stop. “Please.” She repeated more firmly causing his shoulders to slump even more. “I will call you in a couple of days.’ He said after finally shaking off his own hurt and surprise, she had never pushed him away before, no matter how upset she was with him, “Be safe.’ 

Lily fought back a hurt filled laugh, “Yeah, you too.’ She was going to be with Rosalie and Emmett. Nothing bad ever happened when she was with them. They were more protective of her then Edward was.   
Edward pressed his lips against her cheek, smiling hearing her thoughts, he knew that and knew that if need be they would bring her back home. 

Either she liked it or not. 

***  
“Lily girl!” Emmett called several hours later as he opened the front door, ‘where are you?” “Up here.” Her voice called from the landing to the third floor. Rosalie who had followed him into the house and went up the stairs quickly, she had sped all the way from Forks to Denali to get to her more quickly. 

The fact that Edward said he wanted to get to know Bella and the fight that happened, angered them both, Rosalie more so. 

She was scared that their secret would be outed because of Edward’s budding obsession with Bella. And she didn’t want to risk that and having to go back into hiding or worse have to go to Italy to the Volturi. Which could possibly end all their lives. 

“Li? What happened?” Rosalie asked, kneeling down beside her, her golden eyes on the destroyed bedroom. 

“Uh, I kind of lost my cool after Edward left and I took it out on the room.’ She returned before glancing at her adopted sister then back to the broken chaise lounge she had been staring at for the past hour or so. 

“What did I do wrong Rose?” She asked as Emmett climbed the stairs and sat down on her other side. 

“Nothing.’ She answered after several long seconds, “This is all on Edward and that human.” “Let’s go to Paris Li,’ Emmett started in an effort of changing the subject, “It will get you away from everything and away from Edward.” “Yeah, lets go.” The youngest Cullen agreed as she pulled herself to stand up, it would be good to get away and be herself. It was hurting her too much to be here right now. 

She was Edward’s wife, the youngest child of Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Emmett’s baby sister, their partner in crime. She hadn’t been just Lily in a long time and this trip was going to be her chance to be herself again. 

And she needed that.   
***  
“What’s wrong Bella?” Angela asked looking at her new friend who was staring at the empty Cullen table the next afternoon at lunch. 

“Nothing, just thinking.’ Bella returned shaking her head quickly trying to get rid of the thoughts that were going through her head, she was finding it more weird that all the Cullen kids were gone, and that she hadn’t seen Lily or Edward in almost three weeks. 

“Is it common that they all aren’t here?” 

“Yes, it is. Mostly on sunny days.” Jessica answered, “It’s more common for Jasper and Lily to miss school. Don’t know how they do it.” There was annoyance in her voice again, “but they are still at the top of our classes.’ “Maybe they are geniuses.” Bella muttered more to herself then again. It wouldn’t surprise her, they seemed to have everything, they were glamorous and gorgeous. They may as well have the brains to go with it. 

“Why are you so curious?” Lauren asked, her own annoyance and unhappiness clear in her voice. She hated that the Cullen girls and now Bella were getting all the attention. When she deserved it and deserved it all.

The newcomer shrugged her shoulders, “That’s all it is. Curiosity.”  
***  
Paris  
**  
“Why could we not live here or London?” Lily asked once she settled herself into the plush armchair in the sitting room of their hotel suite, they had been in Paris for a few short hours and already Lily was starting to feel better and more like herself again. Emmett, who was sitting across from her shrugged his shoulders, “Ask Esme when we get back.” “I don’t know if I want to go back.’


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: 

“What do you mean you don’t know if you want to go back?” Emmett asked sitting up straighter in his seat, this was the first time that she had verbally voiced her want to stay away from their family and it worried him. 

“Just that Emmett, why go home and be subjected to seeing them together? And having this pain carried. It's not fair to me and it’s not fair to Jasper to have to deal with my emotions.’ 

‘But Lily you are family.” 

“Am I really though Em?’ She asked, turning her golden eyes to him, “If Alice wouldn’t have had that vision about me being alone ya’ll wouldn’t have found me.” 

Emmett was at a loss, he didn’t know what to say, he usually didn’t handle this side of Lily. Usually, he was the one that taught her to play pranks and jokes, and to laugh and be happy. It was Jasper who handled her emotions and her struggle to find her place within the family. He glanced over his shoulder at the jarred closet door where Rosalie was getting changed at, it was overcast enough outside that they could out and enjoy the old city.

“Don’t worry about it Em. I know that Edward will come first it comes down to it.’ Lily carried on as she stood up from her seat and went to the window to look out of it. “We won’t let you leave that easily Lily.’ It was Rosalie’s voice that returned, “You are our family, you were our chance to have a daughter.” She had just turned 10 years old when her parents and older brothers had died in the fire. 

“We wanted you with us. We still want you with us. No matter what Edward says or does.” Lily didn’t question her words, she just kept her eyes trained on the window. “Why now? Why after 20 years does this human girl show up?” “I don’t know what to tell you, Lil, just that sometimes this stuff happens. But we won’t leave you out in the cold. I promise.”

The younger vampire nodded her head before sighing, “Come on let's go shopping, and make Alice jealous.” They both knew she was changing the subject and making them think she was okay when she wasn’t and for now, that is all they could ask for.   
***  
“Call her, she will answer the phone,” Alice called from down the hallway causing Edward to shake his head. “Just do it, Edward.” She repeated her voice coming closer, ‘She is scared that you are going to want Bella over her and she isn’t going to have a place within the family anymore.”

Edward fought off a scoff that was threatening to rise. There was no way that Lily wouldn’t have a spot in their family, she had been a huge part of their family since Alice saw her in the vision and they went to Georgia to get her. “Have you seen anything else?” He asked once she was standing in the doorway of his room. 

The pixie shook her head no, “It keeps changing. But Lily wanting to stay in Paris isn't changing.” 

“Rosalie will change her mind just like the last time she wanted to stay somewhere.” 

Edward couldn’t help but be confident in that. There had been one other time that Lily wanted to stay in Europe, not because she was upset with someone in their family but because she loved being there.

Both Rosalie and Esme talked her into coming back to the states with promises to go back. 

A promise that Rosalie was finally able to fulfill. “If worse comes to worst we can always get Esme to get her to come home. She always listens to her.’ He muttered before looking at the clock, he had to go meet with Bella. “Just call her.” Alice returned.   
***  
“Lily Cullen is in Paris,” Jane informed her twin brother, other than Alice, Edward, and Jasper, the Volturi wanted Lily in the ranks. Not because she had any special powers but she would be the one to bring the others into the fold. Carlisle included. And if that’s what Aro wanted then that’s what he was going to get. One or way or another.


End file.
